


The New Student Effect

by NK3



Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, SERIOUSLY DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED, but this time makoto isn't the only survivor!, i don't really care about being in character, i just love my makoto angst huh?, i think i made lila as hateable as the last one if not even more, mainly for makoto, no beta we die like 11037, spoilers for the first game, the survivors deserve a hug, the tragedy just took place in japan like in the first oneshot, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NK3/pseuds/NK3
Summary: When five new students join the Akuma Class and reveal Lila's lies, she targets them but revealed something she shouldn't have.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, hints of
Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994152
Comments: 103
Kudos: 134





	The New Student Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another crossover where Lila gets revealed bc of characters from Danganronpa!

In quite a few classes at Collège Françoise Dupont, there was something known as the New Student Effect. Nobody really knew anything about whoever the new student was, meaning that they would essentially welcome them into their class and believe them unless there’s a reason not to.

When a group of five students joined the dubbed Akuma Class, they were given the same treatment.

It all started on a normal day. Lila was telling her lies and both Marinette and Adrien were just watching annoyed. Adrien, even though he told Marinette to take the high road, he was getting a little sick of it, especially with the light bruises on his arm.

“Tell us another one, Lila!” Rose giggled, clearly happy.

“Well, a few years ago-” the Italian was interrupted by the door opening. Ms. Bustier was heading to the front of the class, five teenagers behind her.

“Class, please get into your seats,” she told them, the students complying as she went behind her desk and the five standing next to her.

They all were definitely… eccentric. 

The most normal looking one had a simple hoodie under a jacket with an ahoge that seemed to defy gravity and a small smile on his face.

Another, a girl with tan skin and a gravity-defying ponytail (what was with the gravity-defying hair?), had a large smile.

One wore a typical Japanese dark purple school uniform, a little darker than her long twin braids. Her gaze was averted behind her wire-rimmed round glasses.

A boy was glaring at them, wearing a black suit and what looked like a weird green bowtie along with freakishly long legs.

The most eccentric one, though, was a girl with long lavender hair with a small side braid resting against the rest of it. She wore black gloves, covering her hands. She looked professional but in her own way. A blazer covered her white blouse with a tie and a short black skirt along with knee-high boots.

The class snapped out of their short stupor of describing them like a bad fanfiction when their teacher started to talk again.

“As you can tell, we have five transfer students from Japan.” Ms. Bustier told the class. 

“Oh! Japan? I actually travelled there during the Tragedy to help people!” Lila’s sweet voice reverberated throughout the classroom.

The glove-wearing girl raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Unless you are part of the military or an organization that the government approved could go to Japan during the Tragedy, there’s no way you could go help people during it, not to mention you had to be an adult to help.”

Within only a few minutes of being in the classroom, one of Lila’s lies was proven to be just that. Lies. 

“She’s right actually. I remember seeing stuff like that on the news.” Alya commented.

“Oh!” Lila had a look of shock for a moment before going back to her facade. “I mean it was after everything had happened like the killing game that took place.”

With a shared look of uneasiness between the new students, the one with long legs said “It still applied after. Only recently have people been allowed to leave Japan.”

“Class, please stop discussing this as we have limited time,” Ms. Bustier interrupted before turning to the new group. “May you five please introduce yourselves?’

“I’m Aoi Asahina but just call me Hina! It’s nice to meet ‘ya!” the tan teenager said, her personality clearly bubbly and upbeat.

“Um, I’m Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you all.” he held a small smile, the students processing his voice.

“Is it just me or does he sound just like Adrien?” Kim commented, the others agreeing.

Makoto’s expression instantly changed from nervous but happy to taken-aback and his eyes looked pained with his eyebrows scrunching into confusion. “L-Leon?!”

The others had the same face as their friend, muttering different things.

“That’s impossible, we saw him…”

“N-n-no…”

“H-how in the world…?!”

“That can’t be…”

“Who’s Leon?” Kim, just as confused as everybody else at being called Leon, asked.

“He’s, uh, an old friend…” he looked reluctant to talk about it, same with the other four.

“Continue, please. We have lessons to learn.” Ms. Bustier intervened.

Despite still looking a little shaken, the one with the lavender hair recovered the quickest. “My name’s Kyoko Kirigiri,” she told them stoically.

“Byakuya Togami.” the boy in the suit introduced himself coldly, getting straight to the point.

“I-I’m Toko Fukawa.” the final girl stuttered out, seeing the others looking at her and snapping “D-don’t l-look at me like that!”

Max held up a hand, getting a “Yes Max?” from Ms. Bustier.

“Why did we get five new students? It’s more likely to split the group up between the two classes.” the student asked curiously.

“We were told to have them in the same class as each other when they transferred though I’m not sure why.” Ms. Bustier explained. “You five can sit in the back. Everybody, get out your textbooks.” 

And with that, class began for the day, leaving the rest of the class to ponder the mysteries that five had unintentionally set up.

____________________________________

“Hi, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot,”

It was soon after the start of lunch when some of the class saw Lila approach the five who were all just talking with a new addition to the group. She, like Makoto, had an ahoge with short, brown-green hair.

“L-lying about h-helping people during the Tragedy and K-Kyoko calling y-y-you out on it isn’t g-getting off on the wrong foot.” Toko said.

“Wait, what?” the new girl looked surprised.

“She claimed to have helped people during the Tragedy. Kyoko pointed out that only the government could go to Japan during that time and she reworked her story by saying it was after the Tragedy.” Byakuya explained to her.

“Who’s this?” Lila ignored what he said, setting her gaze on the newcomer.

“Komaru Naegi, Makoto’s sister.” the girl now known as Komaru introduced herself, the smile on her face faltering a little.

“Nice to meet you!” Lila’s voice was masked with sweetness but clearly annoyed that her lie was told to her first. 

“Lila, do you mind telling us why you think we got off on the wrong foot?” Kyoko queried.

“I’m guessing Marinette had talked about me to you,” her voice was tiny, sounding sad. Bringing out the slight waterworks to add the effect, her face now looked like she was about to cry. “She’s been a bully to me ever since I transferred here!”

“Marinette? Who’s that?” Hina asked, her face showing confusion.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She sits in the second-front row of the class and has blue pigtails.” Lila explained, smirking on the inside. The new students knew nothing about her, meaning she had the opportunity to ruin Marinette’s reputation before they even _met_ her.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng? As in her parents are Tom and Sabine from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?” Makoto asked the Italian, the liar nodding.

“Isn’t that the bakery you bought those pastries from the other day?” Byakuya said.

“Those were great pastries! Not as great as donuts but still great!” Hina was as cheerful as ever while talking about the food. She obviously had a love of donuts.

“You know her parents?” Lila’s smirk inside went very soon after it formed. Makoto _knew_ Marinette’s parents?! The smile on her face became strained.

“Yeah. I ended up having a conversation with them and mentioned that their daughter Marinette went here.” the teenager explained.

“Despite the brief stray from the conversation, I can confirm that none of us interacted with any ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng’.” Byakuya went back to the main point of the reason Lila started up the conversation.

“If anything it makes you seem like the bully!” Hina pointed out, sneakily (read: very obviously) grabbing a donut out from her bag and nibbling on it.

“Wait- what?!” Lila was bewildered. She expected them to be like most of the others; mindlessly following her within her just saying a couple of lies. Looks like she might have to deal with them the same way she dealt with Marinette.

“You lied about helping people during the Tragedy and now you’re trying to frame this Marinette for us not believing you despite the obvious lie,” Kyoko added, stoic as ever.

The Italian tried to salvage the lie, unknowingly digging herself deeper. “Well, it’s not my fault Marinette made me lie!”

“No, that’s wrong!” That made everybody look at a now blushing Makoto who had just realized what he just yelled.

“The r-r-return of trial M-Makoto,” Toko commented, but that comment was brushed off by most.

“Sorry for yelling but you just contradicted yourself. You said Marinette must have talked to us about you lying yet you just said she’s making you lie. That makes no sense.” Makoto explained, causing some quiet chattering among others.

“Makoto’s right. Multiple people just witnessed and can testify that you clearly lied about Marinette making you lie about what happened earlier. In fact, it would make no sense for her to make you lie as she hasn’t met us yet and based off of what we’ve seen earlier, you’re great friends with the rest of the class. You also said we must have talked to Marinette and that she’s been bullying you ever since you transferred-”

“Wait!”

Alya ran over to the group, having entered the courtyard with Nino, Adrien, and Marinette a minute ago. 

“Marinette hasn’t been bullying you,” The duo’s friendship had become a little strained due to Lila but Alya wasn’t just going to let her best friend have her reputation be damaged due to a few lies. “Yes, she has been jealous but she isn’t one to bully people. She only got to school a minute before Ms. Bustier came into class, having overslept again while you came here at the same time as me and you didn’t leave the room.”

“Why would Marinette be jealous?” Adrien, being the oblivious sunshine child he is, asked.

“Uh, no r-reason!” Marinette told him, flustered.

_He definitely sounds like Makoto. And he’s oblivious to a girl having a crush on him._ the group except for said boy and Kyoko thought, the others taking a quick glance at the lavender-haired girl.

“Now if you would please leave as we’re trying to have lunch.” the detective said to Lila who wisely walked off.

_Looks like I’ll have to do what I did to Marinette._ she thought as she walked away.

____________________________________

“Where is it?!”

It was the end of class, lunch starting on a Monday, a couple of days after Lila made her decision. 

“Where’s what, Lila?” Alya asked her.

“My ring!” Lila feigned surprise and desperation, searching through her bag. “It was from my Nonna! She let me bring it to school so I could show you guys!”

“I can help with finding it,” Kyoko said. She knew Lila was likely lying, but on the off case she wasn't, it would be good to get this resolved. Even if she was, she could lose some of her lie-based credibility based on what Kyoko had seen.

“Oh, thank you!” Lila was clearly overacting, being somehow bought by the class.

“Before we start the proper investigation, please look through your bags as it could’ve been misplaced or stolen,” Kyoko told the class. They complied, rummaging through their backpacks.

“What’s this?” Hina held up a gold loop. _A ring_.

“My ring!” Lila gasped, one of her hands lightly covering her mouth in shock. The girl practically snatched it out of Hina’s hand. “You stole my ring!”

“No I didn’t!” the swimmer defended herself. To the others, it definitely seemed that way as the two were no way close to each other in seats and had different coloured bags.

“It is indeed unlikely that she stole the ring. Hina’s been nowhere around your seat nor your locker, not to mention she has no motive and every crime has some sort of motive. Trust me on that.” It sounded like Kyoko talked from experience. 

“We’ve also been with Hina all day at school, not to mention she’s been around others too. There was very little time she could even take the ring. And you didn’t tell anybody you were close with that you had the ring, so why would Hina know about it and what would be her motive to take it?” Makoto pointed out.

“She saw me take it out earlier! She’s just pretending she’s innocent but she has an entirely different personality!” Lila leaned down, taking off her jacket and revealed bruises all around her shoulders and upper arms, causing the class to gasp. “She did this to me!”

“No, I didn’t!” Hina yelled defensively, looking more shocked than the others.

“Trust me, she isn’t hiding her personality. We would know.” Byakuya said. Celeste had been lying her whole life, a master at it in fact to the point she’s been dubbed “The Queen of Lies” yet her lie that her whole person was a lie was uncovered in the third trial. If Hina’s personality was a facade, it would’ve been revealed somehow.

“How would you know?” Lila asked, seeing the stunned faces of her classmates and was happy everything was according to plan.

“Because we’ve known her for the last two years and we’ve been in a situation where it would’ve been revealed. Also, your bruises are fake.” Kyoko told her.

“W-what?!”

“The bruises are a mess for one. Too much of a mess for Hina to have done within the timeframes we’ve been given and based on what they look like, they were done today. Not to mention the inside of your jacket has remnants of makeup of the same colours.” the detective stared into Lila’s eyes, challenging her to continue.

During the time Kyoko was talking, Hina handed Makoto the ring after he asked to see it. He walked over to the liar, handing her it. 

“There’s a ‘Gabriel’ logo on the inside of it, proving it’s not an heirloom.” Makoto only added evidence that she was lying, making her more and more furious.

“But she attacked me!” Lila protested. Her cards were disappearing one by one, getting burned by a lighter lit by Kyoko and Makoto.

“I believe we’ve established that she didn’t and you were lying. Now we’ll be going to lunch as we’ve wasted half of our time squabbling over this.”

____________________________________

Lila couldn’t believe this! Within a few days, her status as the Queen of Collège Françoise Dupont had been taken away. She was usurped of her throne, her reputation spiralling down to the prisons deep down in her kingdom.

She desperately wanted to get it back, to get her rightful throne again. The girl craved it, she _needed_ it. So she decided to do what she did to her class to make them her puppets. Research them.

All she needed was a simple thing. Just a few little breadcrumbs. Anything would suffice. The Italian didn’t expect much, especially since nobody would be posting about what’s happening in the Tragedy.

“‘The survivors of the High School Mutual Killing Life speak out about their experience!’? What’s this?”

____________________________________

“Ms. Bustier? May I announce something to the class?”

Everything the class had heard her say they’ve taken with a grain of salt due to these five. But now… now she can make them go away. If everybody knows their secrets, they’ll have to leave.

Ms. Bustier, being the pushover she is, responded with “Yes Lila, but make it quick as we have class.”

“What do you want now Lila?” Kyoko looked slightly annoyed, some of the most emotion Lila has seen her have.

“Now, within the week we’ve known them, we all knew that they were strange, to say the least. Their clothes were eccentric, they called Kim ‘Leon’, Toko said ‘The return of trial Makoto’ on Monday, they were in a situation where they would’ve learned the true personality of Hina, and they’re suspiciously good at proving people guilty or innocent like they were in a trial.” Lila, in her view, spoke like a proper queen addressing her subjects. 

The class knew she was right. These have been gnawing at their minds a little, more and more with each little hint.

The five looked like they knew where this was going. Looks of nervousness came on their faces, clearly not wanting this to go how they think it is.

“See, I did some research on Monday, gathering evidence up to today,” Lila took out a stack of papers from her bag. “And I found something I didn’t expect.”

“Why did you do research though?” Makoto asked, buying some time before the reveal.

“Makoto has a point. Why would you do research about them?” Alya agreed.

“Well, I’ve been interested in the Tragedy for a while now and I’ve recently been given a little free time so I decided to do some research about it. Researching the Tragedy also made me research the High School Mutual Killing Life and I quickly found out that the survivors were among us,” Lila paused for dramatic effect. 

“The survivors that are here are none other than Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer,”

The tan girl looked taken aback. Lila would stoop so low as to reveal that they were a part of such a traumatizing experience. Just who was this girl?!

“Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, and her split personality Genocider Jill, the Ultimate Murderous Fiend though she has retired from her serial killing ever since the Tragedy,”

Toko gripped her braids tightly. This bitch told the class about the two secrets she held close to her. They weren’t really secrets anymore but if she met somebody who didn’t know what they have been through, she wouldn’t tell them unless necessary. It was a part of her past she didn’t want to talk about.

“Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny,”

This imbecile! He may have revealed Genocider Jill and tampered with the second murder case, something he may or may not hold a small hint of regret for, but to have this peasant who thought too high of herself do this? It was one of the stupidest things he’s ever heard and he lives in a house with Hiro.

“Kyoko Kirigiri who forgot her Ultimate at first but later figured out she was the Ultimate Detective,”

This was disgusting. Kyoko felt that if they wanted to reveal that they went through the killing game and talk about their experiences, that’s their choice, not a sociopathic narcissist who didn’t go through any of the things they did while trapped

“And Makoto Naegi, chosen through a lottery and given the title of Ultimate Lucky Student.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. They went to Paris to try and get away from the place where so much trauma formed. So for this to happen? His bad luck must be affecting the others. The boy couldn’t move out of shock, not saying a word.

Lila walked around the class, handing each of them a piece of paper from the stack she had. It was an article talking about the killing game with a few pictures, like for instance one of everybody who forcefully participated at what they believe is like a dining area.

_“Come on, bitches! Remember or die! What the fuck happened outside!?”_

Lila held up her phone catching the attention of the others as it showed a teenage girl with two large pale pink pigtails and bear hair clips in what looked like the robotic bear they’ve seen so many times on the news.

The camera panned around, seeing five of their classmates with a man named “Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant” from the articles along with multiple stands with photos and bright pink X’s over their faces. _The ones that died._

_“You want us to remember or whatever, but... When it comes to that crazy confusing video you showed us… I don't understand a damn thing!”_

“T-t-turn that off!” Toko yelled, pointing at Lila who only smirked.

_“What's the meaning of the footage we saw...? Is this another one of your practical jokes?”_

“Are you seriously that sociopathic to do this?” Byakuya asked, looking mad that she was doing this.

_“I mean, you're telling us to remember, but what am I supposed to be remembering?!”_

“Why are you doing this?!” Hina yelled at the same time her onscreen self yelled. The emotion in her voice was undeniable, a mix of fear and sadness.

_“I-If nobody can remember anything… this is the end f-for all of us! What other ch-choice do we have!?”_

“May you please shut that off.” despite it being worded like one, that wasn’t a question. Kyoko held up Makoto from falling. Despite being named the Ultimate Hope after the game, he was the most affected by everything and wasn’t the best at dealing with his emotions.

The boy shook with the detective being the only thing keeping him up. He was flashbacking to the killing game, murmuring “I didn’t do it, I swear I didn’t do it…”

Kyoko had seen how he reacted to certain things. Loud noises, a gavel hitting wood, even just hearing the word “punishment” would make it him flashback to it for a second. So for Lila to do something like this? It was like a powder keg of emotions just about to go off inside him.

Thankfully, the short clip was over. Quietness overtook the classroom until…

“What the fuck Lila?!”

Rose wasn’t one to swear, but when she did, the class knew it was serious.

“Why would you do that?” she asked incredulously. This was just wrong!

“Didn’t you want to learn why they act like they do? Like for example, Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star who sounds suspiciously like Kim was the first blackened, beaten to death by baseballs after killing Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation out of self-defense. Makoto and Kyoko proved he was the killer, sending him to his death.

“Or them saying they were in a situation where somebody’s true personality would be revealed. A killing game would be a situation where that would happen. If fact, it even sort of happened in the third trial with Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler was revealed to be Taeko Yasuhiro, a painfully average girl who changed her whole person. She was sent to her death after convincing Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator to kill Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass before killing Hifumi herself. She was found guilty at the class trial, being sent to her death by Makoto and Kyoko again.

“It seems to be a pattern. Both Makoto and Kyoko helping each other to prove the guilty. In fact, Kyoko used this to her advantage and sent Makoto to his death, only surviving when Alter-Ego, an AI made by Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer before his death at the hands of Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. Alter-Ego was punished for the suicide of Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist even if he had no part in it.

“What was he sent to his death for? The death of Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier due to her sister Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair and the Mastermind. Got what he deserved in my opinion, after all, he was one of the two main reasons all the blackened died.” Lila summed up the whole game lengthily, talking for minutes, causing Kyoko to look guilty due to her actions but enraged that she claimed that.

“Excuse me?!” The lie Lila told on Monday was about to come true. Hina was this close to hurting the Italian girl. “Makoto has saved our lives multiple times over. It was Junko’s fault, not his!”

“It’s not like he knew who the blackened was either. He found out who the blackened was so they all wouldn’t die. It isn’t his fault that they were put in that situation. It isn’t his fault they had to prove who the blackened is so they could survive but the blackened would die.” Alya added to her argument.

“Achoo!”

They all turned towards Toko who had accidentally sneezed.

_Crap._ Hina thought.

“Hey there! It’s your neighbourhood former serial killer Genocide Jill!” Toko, now Genocide Jill yelled, reaching for her scissors before realizing they weren’t there. “Hey, where are my scissors?!”

“We made sure Toko didn’t bring them just in case something like this happened.” Byakuya just looked done.

She looked annoyed for a moment before seeing Makoto. “Why is Big Mac panicking?”

“Lila over there decided to reveal that we were in the killing game,” Kyoko told her before going back to a still panicking Makoto. It was bad. They were all coping a little better with some therapy but it was suggested they try to distance themselves from the game. Don’t look at articles, don’t look at videos, try to avoid it for a while. It has helped a little. Lila putting on a video of one of the worst moments of their lives and Makoto kind of piling his emotions up isn’t a good combination.

“She what?! If I had my scissors I would cut her up! But she’s lucky since I only kill pretty guys!” Genocide Jill held a smile like a maniac, her long tongue hanging out.

“Why would you do this Lila?” Marinette asked, looking mad at the girl, more than usual.

“Why? Because we deserve the truth. We deserve to know why they’re like this. We deserve to know that Toko has a split personality and her other personality is a serial killer-”

“Former serial killer!”

“We deserve to know that Byakuya is somebody who doesn’t care what he does as long as it benefits him. We deserve to know Hina almost killed all her friends. We deserve to know Kyoko sent her friend to his death and he was only saved due to his luck. And we definitely deserve to know that Makoto sent some of his friends to his death.”

The class was left agape. This was the girl they fawned over? This was the sweet girl who volunteered at so many charities? 

“Ms. Rossi,” Ms. Bustier’s voice held more seriousness and disgust in her voice than they’ve ever seen. “Come with me to the office, now.”

“Why should I? After all, I’m just revealing what we deserve- Hey! Let me down!” Kim suddenly picked Lila up and slumped her over his shoulder, sacrificing himself to hear more of what she spouted for the others.

“Thank you, Kim.” Ms. Bustier said, heading out the door with the two teenagers in tow.

“Makoto, Makoto.” Attention all went to Makoto and Kyoko in the corner. “None of this is your fault. None of the game was your fault.”

Kyoko gave him the rare hug, still whispering as he started to relax.

“So, who here thinks Lila is going to be expelled?”

It wasn’t any surprise that all hands went up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any requests for Miraculous Ladybug/Danganronpa crossovers, please suggest them! I'm always open to new ideas for this crossover!


End file.
